This invention relates to the field of modular console systems and, in particular, to modules having very stong, attachable writing surfaces.
In the field of modular console type housing for apparatus such as communications equipment, there are two broad classes of design philosophy: a first class having a strong framework, usually welded together, covered with a thin skin of cover panels. A second class, completely made up of formed, sheet metal parts, is used for bearing light loads and is normally shipped completely assembled because of the difficulty of shipping parts without damage. In the first class, the load-carrying capability is inherently greater than that of the second class, and is generally limited only by the number and thickness of the structural members.
When it comes to attaching a writing surface to either style, two approaches have developed. The first approach is to make the writing surface strictly an "add-on", with all support for the surface out in front of the basic support structure, which makes it difficult to provide great strength for the writing surface support. The second approach is to mount the writing surface on brackets which are supported inside the enclosure, requiring essentially the same structure as is required for mounting a chassis on the interior, for example. This type of mounting provides greater strength but obviously interferes with mounting other equipment in the same space. This interference is magnified in a console where equipment is mounted above the writing surface and at an oblique angle to it. A need has existed, therefore, for a writing surface mounting for a console type enclosure which is extremely strong, yet preempts no otherwise useful space within the enclosure. Also highly desirable are a writing surface which can be inserted or removed as desired "on-site", and a modular enclosure design with the various units having many common components and being appropriately sturdy and stable.